Celeuma Silente
by Slippery Sanity
Summary: Quando a vi caída, desamparada — machucada. Eu velei seu sono. Mas então ela acordou... e procurou a Naruto, não a mim. Por que eu sentia? Não deveria me importar. Hyuugacest


CELEUMA SILENTE

Slippery Sanity

Eu não possuo Naruto. É verdade. A música é Speechless, do Michael Jackson, e esse texto foi escrito em 2008. Perdoem minha falta de habilidade.

—

O corpo pousava suavemente na terra seca. Sob uma tenda estrategicamente erguida, cílios farfalharam levemente e orbes perolados mostraram sua beleza à natureza morta. Ela os apertou, tentando atualizar seus pensamentos. "Onde estou? Naruto...", ela mentalizou a imagem do garoto louro perfurado pelas estacas de chakra, circundando sua mão contra o solo duro. "Eu não consegui, Naruto-kun. Me perdoe."

— Guarde seus ressentimentos, Hinata-sama — a voz fria soou mais à frente, ecoando como se estivesse dentro de sua cabeça.

Ela virou-se e a imagem embaçada deu lugar às costas de um rapaz. Não, um homem: um homem com seus cabelos longos esvoaçando conforme a brisa lhe cumprimentava.

Ela perguntou-se como ele percebera. Como ele estava lá? _Por que_ estava lá? Ela seria tão óbvia, tão estupidamente óbvia para seu primo subjugá-la desta forma?

— Neji — ela dispensou os títulos, sua voz soando mais frágil do que pretendia —, o que aconteceu?

_Your love is magical, that's how I feel_

_But I have not the words here to explain_

_Gone is the grace for expressions of passion_

Ele a olhou por cima dos ombros, a intensidade quase a fazendo recuar. Hinata tremeu. Ela tinha medo.

— Você quer saber se Naruto morreu?

O escárnio era evidente. Ele quis sorrir. Era fácil ultrapassar as barreiras que ela erguia pela metade. Neji virou-se completamente, o vento agora num ângulo que fazia suas madeixas picarem o rosto; percebeu como ela retesou-se, o corpo tenso, a mente provavelmente vagueando pelos possíveis estragos que a guerra faria — muitos deles realizados. Percebendo que a resposta não viria, ele completou:

— Não.

"Infelizmente."

Viu como seus olhos brilharam e um leve rubor apossou-se de sua face. "Merda", xingou para si mesmo.

A boca da garota curvou-se num esmaecer pálido e perdeu-se emaranhado entre dentes e felicidade contida. Simples, certeiro: Neji estava fisgado. Irônico como ele estava sempre procurando uma forma de manipulá-la e com um simples sorriso, um ingênuo e faiscante sorriso triste, ele era desarmado.

_But there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain_

_To tell you how I feel_

_But I am speechless, speechless_

Hinata, apreensiva, conteu-se com uma lágrima — não, eram muitas delas: um rio de lágrimas salgadas. Segurando-se para não gemer ao estalar de braços feito após mover-se bruscamente, ela tentou levantar-se e cambaleou.

Seus olhos fecharam-se, os joelhos cederam e ela sucumbiu à dor que a possuía enquanto caía... a dor que nunca chegou, o baque que nunca ressoou. Braços fortes fecharam-se ao longo de sua cintura e fios de cabelo confortaram sua testa úmida.

Ela abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma imensidão de lilás. Um mar, um horizonte. A música silenciosa que os anjos tocavam ao longe, enquanto o Sol descansava atrás de montanhas e coloria o céu num degradê laranja. O ruído feito por passos distantes chegou aos seus ouvidos e tudo foi ignorado; restou apenas a sensação de torpor que estremecia suas pernas e confundia seus pensamentos.

Hinata sentiu quando o zéfiro serpenteou entre suas vestes e as meneou, trazendo consigo o canto dos pássaros.

— Neji-niisan...

O mais velho apreciou o momento, botando dois dedos de encontro aos lábios rosados. Ele oscilou a cabeça, encarando-a diretamente. Quatro pérolas recíprocas. Duas bocas. Duas bocas tão longínquas...

Beijaram-se.

_That's how you make me feel_

_Though I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real_

_When I'm with you I am lost for words, I don't know what to say_

Nada mais importava. Não havia uma guerra rolando um quilômetro afora. Guerra, que guerra? As pessoas não estavam morrendo, estacada após estacada. Lábios... oh, sim, lábios... eles atentavam, inchados, acariciados por línguas sedentas.

Neji era submisso. Ele, e não ela. Não deveria ser assim, mas o mundo não era justo. Nunca foi, nunca seria.

Sabe o quê?

Ele preferia assim.

_Helpless and hopeless, that's how I feel inside_


End file.
